Bent
Bent was a tawny-haired Wickan cattle-dog and a participant in the Chain of Dogs.Deadhouse Gates, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.18Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 15, US HC p.399 His name seems to have come mostly from his appearance. :A hoof had connected with its head some time in its past, and the bones had healed lopsided, giving the animal a manic half-snarl that seemed well suited to the vicious gleam in its eyes.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.320 He was frequently found in the company of the Hengese lapdog, Roach. In Deadhouse Gates Bent was brought to Hissar as part of three clans of Wickan soldiers and their dogs who joined the Malaz 7th Army with Coltaine. During the Chain of Dogs he was first mentioned as pulling Nil to safety on a travois after the warlock's failure to defeat the Semk godling.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 12, US HC p.320 Some time after the Battle of Sekala Crossing, Bent snatched Roach from one of Lenestro's servants in the nobles' camp. Duiker saw the larger dog run off with Roach in its mouth and assumed it was destined to become a meal.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.342-343 But Roach survived and was thereafter frequently found in the company of Bent and the other cattle-dogs. Roach had a confrontational attitude and tended to command the pack which had adopted it. Bent even carried the dog from place to place in its mouth.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 16, US HC p.421-422 Bent likely fought at the Battle of Gelor Ridge where the cattle-dogs were used to pull the enemy Sialk and Tepasi cavalry from their saddles.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 13, US HC p.360 Bent and Roach were with what was left of Coltaine's army when the soldiers were viciously massacred by Korbolo Dom's soldiers on Aren Way outside the city's gates. Bent was left a mass of red, torn flesh and bone with the dying Roach lying atop him. Both dogs were recovered by Truth who begged Mappo Runt to save them. Using his last few healing elixirs, the Trell obliged.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 24, US HC p.590-592/595 In House of Chains Bent was with the Malaz 14th Army and Captain Keneb had taken to following him. The dog's mottled hide was literally seamed with countless scars,House of Chains, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.638 Consequently Bent seemed to consider Gesler his master. Bent, along with Roach, accompanied the Bonehunters to Raraku. After the destruction of Sha'ik's army by the avenging spirits of the Chain of Dogs, Nil and Nether told Adjunct Tavore that since Bent and Roach were, along with Duiker's mare, the only living creatures to survive the Chain of Dogs, their return march had brought the vengeful ghostly army.House of Chains, Chapter 26 In The Bonehunters Bent was here described as huge with a malformed head, eyes re-rimmed and set wide surrounded by scars, humped, uneven shoulder muscles with a very thick neck and his haunches muscle-knitted and misshapen. His tail and one ear were missing as well as skin missing so teeth were bared. He looked as if he was "pieced together from disparate unidentifiable parts". Bent was protective of Roach.The Bonehunters, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.284/285 Bent and Roach continued to accompany the Bonehunters. They seemed to be following Grub, Keneb's mysterious adopted son and were with him during the siege of Y'GhatanThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7 as well as at later stages of the march. In Dust of Dreams Captain Kindly tried to use Roach and Bent to find Grub and Sinn for the reading of the Deck of Dragons ordered by Adjunct Tavore. When they refused to comply, he threatened to kill them, at which point Grub and Sinn turned up.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 1 In The Crippled God Bent joined Gesler in the Battle of the Spire. Bent attacked Sister Reverence when Gesler was down and Gesler sacrificed himself to wound the Forkrul Assail and save the dog from being strangled.The Crippled God, Chapter 23 Bent then howled (something which Wickan cattle-dogs were considered unable to do) and guarded Gesler's body allowing only Destriant Kalyth to approach. After Gesler had been entombed in a barrow he followed Kalyth around, presumably accompanying her until the end of his days.The Crippled God, Epilogue 1 Notes and references de:Bent Category:Canines Category:Males